The good Doctor
by Blaze Moonlight
Summary: John reflects on one rather overlooked person. Set immediately after KKBB. Slash if you squint but no more than is already in the episode.


**A/N Ranting little oneshot about John and Owen in KKBB mostly due to my noticing the fact that Owen is the ONLY member of T3 that John doesn't hit on or show a particular opinion on. This hasn't been proof-read so sorry for any mistakes. This is also for the purpose of me practising writing John so if he's OOC then that's just a sign that I still need more practise. Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC or its respective owners.**

Frankly Captain John Hart needed a break. His little earth fiasco with Torchwood had very nearly killed him after all. He would have to work on that little weakness of underestimating people it seemed. It was a shame Jack hadn't let him join the team as well. They were an interesting bunch and he was sure he could find a way to alleviate their dislike of him with very little effort. They were an impressive bunch of people after all. They had Jack – something that always showed talent; eye-candy, who was apparently a lot more capable than he looked; the gap-toothed girl, who was decidedly amusing; the brainy one, who was certainly worth a go; and doctor boy. Who was where it got really interesting.

The first words out of the man's mouth had him interested. Anybody else would have been taking the situation with deadly seriousness but as he'd commented on the team absence of any blondes the man had simply seemed dismissively sarcastic, it was at that moment he'd pinned the man as a fool. Jack had introduced his team, all so pretty in their own way that he couldn't help but wonder what _exactly_ his fellow time agent had recruited them to do. Owen Harper, who had actually acknowledged him with half a nod but hadn't let his gun waver and who had just looked bored by his exchanges with Jack and had been the last to lower his gun. He was also the first to ask about the time agency, simply voicing his question while the other bit their tongues. He spoke his mind too and looked to at ease with the decor.

And then Jack had taken him back to the 'house' and nothing had changed, the man had stood idle and done nothing of use. There was just no reason for Jack to keep him around.

And when he'd dealt with gap-girl and tracked him and the brainiac to the location that they were searching for the canisters in he had still been brutally let down in his hopes of finding something exceptional. Sure, the man had found the canister with a good deal of efficiency and he was certainly protective of his teammate but there had still been nothing. Nothing to show why he deserved a place on the team. It was beginning to look like Jack's taste had failed him. The man had been so predictable in his feeble attempt to call for aid and he had been quick to back down and follow John's orders. The only thing that had given the man a shred of respectability was his boldness when John was 'toying' with him. He didn't shoot to kill – it was hardly necessary, they weren't going to do anything to stop him now.

And he'd done it, disposed of Jack and his silly little friends and gotten what he wanted. He'd been seconds away from victory when he'd heard the sound of guns cocking. It was distracting enough to make him look. And there they were standing and ready to shoot him. For goodness sake, he'd shot the man in the side, he was supposed to stay down not be standing there like nothing had even happened.

Then Jack had walked back it and the man, Owen Harper, had looked so cocky with that smirk that said he'd won. It wasn't really fair that they'd had an immortal team captain, it unnerved him. So when 'come clean time' came around he decided that maybe they were a little incompetent but he wasn't willing to go up against an immortal Jack no matter how poor his taste in groupies was. Oh the looks of hatred he'd received with his explanation.

The bomb had been unexpected and most unwanted. They didn't even seem to care that his life was in danger. Although he was impressed at how fast they had there guns out when he'd cuffed himself to gap-toothed-Gwen. And the useless Owen Harper's idea that shooting him might stop the DNA trigger had just been too funny for words.

And then he'd been ticked off. Apparently little Miss Gwen was going suicidal on him and wasn't even going to try and save them, she was going all noble and self sacrificing and stupid. Worse still apparently the ever more galling Owen Harper deserved Jacks attention more then he did even when it was _his_ dying moments.

Then the car the blowfish stole came speeding into the car park with Jack and the guy he's shot it. Jack jumped the door and the other guy opened his, clutching his side now as the wound began to get to him. Then Jack dived on him and injected something into his chest and for a moment all of his concentration was gone.

And then Jack asked bullet-wound guy why is wasn't working and John's last shred of hope left him as the bleeding man's plans to 'confuse the disk' had proved not to work. Really what had Jack been thinking letting the team idiot come up with a plan anyway?

Then the disk came loose.

With seconds to spare it had somehow been freed from his chest so that Jack could toss it into the rift alone. He felt a surge of glee as he watched the team duck for cover before he followed them. It seemed his little target had gotten lucky as they slipped through the temporal displacement.

Then bossy old Gwen had demanded to know what was in the syringe and he internally conceded that he was rather interested too.

And the man had explained. Torchwood DNA fused, sent directly into his heart for speeds sake, and used to corrupt his DNA and confuse the disc.

It appeared that this tough-guy dark-eyed skinny-boy in jeans had talent and looks to go with it.

He hadn't been able to resist throwing that last stinger at Jack about Gray though.

Still if he ever got a chance to the good Doctor again then maybe things could get interesting.


End file.
